The Desert Life
by Infinite Inficio
Summary: [A collection of drabbles rotating around shinobis of the Sand, mostly the Sand Siblings] 10: Gaara: They all tried very hard.
1. 01: Kankurou: In Command

Kankurou had never been in command with Temari.

It was really irritating, it was annoying, it was preposterous, but it was only natural. Of course she's much more domineering than him- he couldn't change that- she _was_ older, after all (and that giant fan of hers was only an addition, he thought), so he couldn't deny her.

* * *

Kankurou had never been in command with Gaara.

It was only out of sheer fear before, even though he didn't mind showing how grudging his respect was for his little brother. Even though Gaara was younger, Kankurou still couldn't change who's at the controls- he _was_ a tad intimidating (and that Shukaku was only an extra, he convinced himself), so he couldn't contradict him.

* * *

Kankurou had never been in command with Baki.

It was out of the procedures he's been taught in Suna- one must not go against one's sensei, because that's just rude (of course, they looked up a fancy synonym of "rude" instead of using the actual word). He could never change the authority- Baki _was_ his sensei (and his ridiculously huge talent at wind jutsus didn't have anything to do with it, he exclaimed), so he couldn't deny him.

* * *

Kankurou had always believed he was in command with Karasu.

It was unfair, really, because Kankurou was alive, and Karasu wasn't, but he'd ignore this fact when he's fixing Karasu's joints caringly. He could change it, he _was_ the one controlling everything, after all, but he would never do such a thing. Poor Karasu was helpless (and the fact that Kankurou was the one pulling all the strings didn't mean anything, he agreed).

But then, after he thought about it, so was he, if he didn't have Karasu.

It seemed that he was _never_ going to be in command, after all.


	2. 02: Gaara: Cowards

Cowards.

That's all they were.

Too scared to face him, too scared to deny him, too scared to hold their hands out to him.

Was his sorry face that frightening?

Was the sand around him too intimidating?

Or were they just too scared?

They were only brave enough to mock him, to ignore him- to shoot cold glances towards him.

They were despicable- not worth his attention; but he knew they didn't want it.

* * *

A coward.

That's all _he_ was.

Too scared to try again, too scared to love again, too scared to reach out for their arms again.

Was their coldness that frightening?

Was the surrounding animosity too intimidating?

Or was he just too scared?

He was only brave enough to despise them, to torment them- to see them suffer through what he always did.

He was despicable- but he still wished he's worth their attention.


	3. 03: Kazekage: That Thing

He lost _his_ wife because of that _thing._

_It was no matter; he didn't love her, anyway._

He lost _his_ brother-in-law because of that _thing._

_He was never a promising shinobi, anyway._

He lost _his_ village's respect because of that _thing_.

_He only needed them to fear him, anyway._

He lost _his_ talented shinobis because of that _thing_.

_No need to worry; he could recruit more, anyway._

He lost almost everything because of that _thing_; everything but one.

_That **thing** would never be able to have it; they **all** hate his existence._

* * *

But now, he lost the _village_, his last possession, to that _thing_.

_No problem; he wouldn't make a better Kazekage, anyway._

In the end, that _thing_ did.

He was his creator, his master- without him, that _thing_ wouldn't be so powerful- but that _thing_ took everything away from him.

He'd never rest in peace now.


	4. 04: Temari: Comparing

Temari liked to compare.

Whether it be her analytical skills compared to that of Nara Shikamaru, or the amount of civilians compared to the shinobis, or Haruno Sakura's eccentric hair compared to her sensei's (which did not fail to stand out as much), she didn't mind.

When she compared Konoha's lush forest with the dry desert mounds in Suna, it was clear who the winner was.

When she compared the soft moonlight coming through the window of her temporary residence to the scorching hot heat the sun gave out back in her hometown, she knew which one she liked best.

When she compared Ichiraku's cooking to the shit Kankurou makes that he called "food", or that salted tongue Gaara brought home, she knew which one she would eat with extreme delight.

When she remembered how beautiful the desert flora life can be, it can compete with Konoha's forest.

When she remembered how enchanting the desert sunset can be, it can compete with that moonlight.

She always remembered that however terrible Kankurou's cooking or Gaara's taste in food can be, they were still _her_ family, and however strange the two were, family would always win compared to a bowl of ramen.


	5. 05: Kankurou: Still Stupid

_Never underestimate fate._

That was the phrase Baki would always bicker to him about.

After that he would hear, "Anything could happen" or "You have to stay alert at all times" or "Not everything is controlled by your own hands like a puppet".

Kankurou looked at his pride, and pondered whether these hands, however much he prided them, weren't that great after all.

Then he smirked inwardly, remembering that Baki's now old and stupid and anything that Kankurou does isn't any of his business.

* * *

_Never underestimate the enemy._

That was the phrase Baki frequently chanted when he was genin.

Following it: "How _dare_ you be that careless?" or "You were simply lucky" or the good old "You should be happy you didn't die… yet".

Whether Baki was being humorous or implying that he wanted his own student dead, Kankurou found the phrase neither funny nor blood-curdling.

* * *

Long, long ago, back when he started ninja business, was younger, and was stupid (Temari was nice enough to remind him that he still was) he asked how to become a good shinobi.

_Never underestimate yourself._

That was the phrase his sensei held back then.

Continued with a long speech with "Doubt is not to be present in the battlefield" and "Believing in your power _is_ true power" and also "The best shinobi is a proud one".

But then, Baki only just started being jounin, was younger, and was also stupid (there wasn't any "Temari" to confirm whether he still was- Kankurou thinks so).

Kankurou was actually idiotic enough to believe that nonsense once.

But he stuck with it- he liked pretending that he was still a proud genin, still young, and still stupid- believing in himself, instead of remembering that he was in a battlefield fighting for his life.


	6. 06: Yashamaru: Tonight

He always forced a smile around _him_, however painful it was for him to.

_He was only a kid, a helpless kid; it wouldn't bode well for him to teach him a world of hatred._

He pretended to care for _him_, when inside, he was shivering with hatred.

_He was Karura's child- he should take care of him- even though nee-san despised him herself._

He checked the amount of kunai he had- but he already knew it wasn't- wouldn't be enough.

_He didn't want the power- he shouldn't blame him for Karura's death._

He couldn't help but do so, and accepted Kazekage's request.

_He was lonely- just like he was when Karura was gone- he should pity him, at least._

He just hoped his words, and the bitter truth will harm _him_ enough to make dying worth it.

Tonight he will hopelessly attempt assassination on Gaara-sama, and probably won't return.


	7. 07: Kankurou: Treatments

When they were young, Kankurou treated Gaara like a little kid.

The little kid looked so _fragile_, so _afraid_; Kankurou was scared he might crack with the slightest touch.

But he proved to be much tougher in a battle than him, and Kankurou didn't like that.

Kankurou wanted to be an older brother- to be able to protect his frail little brother, but when he had that ultimate sand defence, Gaara wasn't giving him a chance.

* * *

When they grew slightly older, Kankurou treated Gaara like a monster.

The monster looked so _uncaring,_ so _ruthless_; Kankurou was scared that he might do something even worse without his guidance.

But he proved to be much, _much_ tougher to reprimand- Kankurou didn't like that.

Kankurou wanted to be an older brother- to be able to keep his ruthless little brother in line, but when _he_ looked threateningly at him, Gaara wasn't giving him a chance.

* * *

When they reached higher levels, Kankurou treated Gaara like he always wanted to treat Gaara.

Look at him, with that Kazekage outfit- so _proud_, so _commanding_; Kankurou was proud as well- Gaara's going to do just fine without him.

But he proved to be different that expected; especially when he asked specifically for _his _assistance.

Kankurou finally got to be an older brother- even though Gaara was not feeble enough to be protected, or unfeeling enough to be advised, he gave Kankurou a chance just to be there for him.

And that was enough.


	8. 08: Karura: Hers

Curse him. Curse her husband.

Curse her- no, _the_ village. It wasn't hers anymore by the time she lost her free will.

Sunagakure took it away.

She clutched the- no, _her_ baby, lying dormant in her womb, as she walked towards Chiyo.

The old lady looked like she wanted to apologise for _her_ baby's fate.

Hopefully, someday the little demon will overthrow his own father- taking away the village's will like how it took hers.

She laughed almost maniacally.

'Name him Gaara,' she announced. 'Hate him- hate him while you still can.'

Karura died hating- and mocking the village.


	9. 09: Temari: Liar

Temari panted.

The sun was about to set, but the battle still lasted. They were both equally exhausted, but she was at a disadvantage- her fan was out of reach.

Her opponent created hand seals, and grinned triumphantly.

Temari blocked with her arms and closed her eyes out of reflex, but the man didn't proceed with his attack.

She opened her eyes slowly.

'Aa...' her opponent choked out as his own shadow strangled him, before his body fell limp.

She looked up, then narrowed her eyes at the slouching, standing figure.

'Stay out of this. It's my fight.'

'I'm afraid not- it's a man's duty to protect women.'

------

Temari stroked her fan, now in her possession once more.

'I hate how chauvinistic you can be.'

_I hate how protective of friends you can be, too._

'You were depleted of chakra and your fan was inaccessible.'

She scoffed.

'I hate how you're acting like such a know-it-all.'

_I hate how observant you can be, too._

He lifted an eyebrow.

'Hate is such a strong word.'

Temari laughed.

If only those things were true.

'Why are you here, anyway?'

'It's troublesome... but with you being our liaison, the Fifth-'

He stopped when he saw her gape, but she caught herself, and turned it into a smirk.

'Nice- you almost fooled _me_ into thinking you came here on your own accord.'

_It's not nice at all, you jerk, _a small part of Temari was screaming out, but that small part was pushed aside.

_I don't care what you do._

He stared at her inquisitively.

_I'm not lying, I'm not lying, I'm not lying..._

He removed his gaze, letting his suspicion pass.

Temari inwardly sighed with relief.

Damn, she was such a good liar- she almost fooled herself into thinking she was telling the truth.


	10. 10: Gaara: Try

He looked around.

As he met someone's glance, they turned away.

They were still afraid.

He glanced to his left.

Baki kept his eyes on him- with much effort.

He's scared, too.

At least he tried.

He walked towards the elders.

The ceremony was about to begin.

He turned.

Kankurou was giving a tense thumbs-up.

Temari was smiling nervously at him.

Even they weren't exactly celebrating- his own siblings.

At least they tried.

"_You are now the Kazekage._

… _Protect the people of the village."_

He'd try as well.


End file.
